


It Started Out as a Prank

by AvengelAzrael666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Gen, OOCness, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengelAzrael666/pseuds/AvengelAzrael666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a prank from the Weasley twins. It ended with Harry discovering a side to himself that no one knew of previously. (Except maybe the twins because they're awesome like that.) Look out world, Harry is hot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started Out as a Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first published work. At the moment I am just a newborn baby author attempting to walk on weak legs, please keep that in mind! I sincerely hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or settings therein. All recognizable content belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only lay claim to what is original.

It started out as a prank. The Weasley twin's special welcome-back-to-Hogwarts prank that they do every year.

Every year on the day after the Welcoming Feast, the Weasley twins pick exactly 100 people to prank. It is a day both dreaded and looked forward to. Dreaded, because no one is safe. Not the students no matter the House, not the teachers, and not the headmaster. (Especially not the headmaster if the twins are being honest.) Not even the fresh eyed, sparkling new first years are off limits. At the same time the day is looked forward to because, well, the pranks are always harmless, _funny_ , and never last longer than that one day.

The pranks are different every year. Sometimes it is simply changing the 100's skin and hair colors. Other times the victims talk in rhymes, poems, or riddles the entire day. There was one time when all 100 spouted animal appendages. Appendages like fluffy tails and twitchy ears on the top of their heads. A couple even grew fully functioning wings. (Most admitted that being able to fly totally made up for the heavy beaks and being unable to talk without the occasional screech or chirp.) Then there was the Gender Bending Day of '92... _No one_ speaks of that day if they don't want to be hexed. (McGonagall was no less intimidating as a man and Snape was a surprisingly attractive woman...Though _sh_ -he certainly made Fred and George regret it.)

So, Harry couldn't say he was surprised when he woke up on September 2nd of his 5th year, took a shower, attempted to comb his hair (He broke the comb by the way. This would be nothing unusual for him if not for the fact that it was spelled unbreakable. Apparently growing it out to his shoulders hadn't helped. Harry wonders if he should be worried, he's almost sure his hair rustled in amusement. No way right?), and put his uniform on just to feel magic like a cool breeze surround and brush over him.

When the sensation left, he immediately looked to his dorm mates, all of whom were in various levels of zombie and dress.

"How bad is it?" Harry asked. All he got in reply were dropped jaws and bulging eyes... That did not bode well for him. Beginning to feel nervous and slightly afraid to look down at himself, he spoke up once more in the hopes of getting a reply.

"Well? What is it? Am I green? Like Slytherin green? Hot pink?" Then, a thought striking him, "I didn't grow feathers or scales did I?!" Harry asked in a rather embarrassing (Manly! It was manly!) squeak.

Finally Ron closed his mouth, swallowed a few times, and attempted to answer his best friend. He stuttered and said, with a strange blush creeping up his cheeks, (It did nothing for his complexion, Harry thought absentmindedly) "N-nah mate, you uh, kinda look um-"

"Hot!" Dean interrupted. Probably for the best, Harry thought before he could process what was said, it hadn't looked like Ron was going to get to point any time soon. In fact, he seemed to get more flushed the more he talked. Then what Dean said registered.

"What?!" Harry desperately looked to the other boys in hopes that they would explain what the hell kinda drugs Dean was on. Unfortunately all he got were slightly dazed nods from Seamus and Ron. Bewildered and slightly alarmed, Harry looked to Neville for his salvation. Surely mellow, reasonable Neville would say it isn't so! (Or just explain what Harry looked like to cause such madness.)

Alas poor Neville was bright red from his chest, bare at the moment as he was changing shirts, to the tips of his ears. Unable to look Harry in the eye all Neville could do was nod and shuffle slightly.

Truly alarmed now, Harry raced back to the bathroom and stood in front of the full length mirror there, expecting, okay Harry didn't know what Harry was expecting, he just knew it would be shocking.

And it was. So shocking that Harry could do nothing but stare at his reflection.

Because there, in the mirror, was Harry. A _cross-dressing_ Harry to be exact.

Honestly, it wasn't the cross-dressing part that was shocking. It was something that one could expect from the mischievous Forge and Gred Weasley. No, what was shocking, stunning, mind-boggling, was that Harry _rocked it_. They were right. Harry. Was. _Hot_.

Harry was wearing a long, Asian style gown of light grey that hugged his, apparently existing and very appealing, curves. The dress had a small train that dragged behind Harry elegantly and possessed long slits up both his legs to his thighs that showed off long legs and a mouth-watering amount of skin when he moved. (Harry absently noticed that the magic from earlier had shaved his legs and _bloody hell_ his legs were _to die for_. Quidditch had certainly been doing him favors.) The dress was sleeveless and the bodice led up to a high collar embracing his slim neck and showing off lightly tanned shoulders. At knee height, seeming to fly in from the edge of the left slit, delicate black butterflies with emerald green lightly patterning their wings emerged. The butterflies followed the hem of the slit before crossing over his hips to the right side of his body and spiraling up his torso and ending at his collar. On his feet were comfortable, but no less elegant, black flats. (Harry felt rather relieved at that. There was _no way_ he would be able to walk in heels.)

That wasn't all, the twins had spared no expense in their spellwork. Black eyeliner surrounded big eyes with light sliver and ice blue eyeshadow coating his lids. Long lashes needed no cosmetic help and the small amount of shimmer on his eyes and across his cheek bones made those enchanting emerald eyes just that much more bewitching. Covering slightly pouty lips was a dark red, bringing out their utter kissablity. Hair that previously looked messy and tangled now appeared to purposely curl and frame his face and neck, though Harry was sure nothing had been done to it. (Nothing _could_ be done to it.)

"Is it wrong to be turned on by myself?" Harry asked after ogling himself silently.

"Not when you look like that, mate," Ron replied from where he had come up behind Harry.

"Yeah, I totally thought I was straight, but you are one sexy vixen, Harry. I'm almost tempted away," Seamus chimed in from the doorway.

Suddenly a wicked smirk came to Harry's lips. (Seamus would never admit it, but his trousers tightened at the sight.) "I can't wait to see how everyone reacts."

"I don't know Harry, I'm a little worried," Ron spoke up. "You're hot Harry. Like _really_ hot."

Frowning, Harry looked at Ron's reflection in the mirror. "Yeah we established that, what's the matter?"

"Well what if you get attacked? There were some people looking at you like you were a piece of meat before, what if they see you now?" Harry gave a blank look to Ron, completely unimpressed. Ron flushed but continued, genuinely concerned. "I'm serious, Harry! Who knows what kind of pervs we have in this school! Some-some girl or guy could-could _kidnap_ you and have their wicked way with you!" Ron gasped as the words left his lips, looking completely horrified.

"Thanks for the thought, Ron, but I can defend my own innocence."

"But Harry-!"

"No! No. We are not talking about this. I don't need a knight in shining armor, I just need my best mate," Harry says, amused. Ron concedes defeat with as much grace as possible, meaning with no grace at all and a bunch of huffs and a couple more "Harry-!"s. Harry just shakes his head fondly as he shut Ron down.

Finally after another minute admiring his reflection, then a couple more after turning around and realizing that one, the dress had no back, and two, _wow look at that butt_. If Harry not-so-discreetly groped his own arse, well, Ron couldn't blame him. Satisfied that he was stunning from all angles, Harry went back to his room to gather his things so they could go to breakfast. He didn't actually know what classes he would yet as they hadn't gotten their schedules, but he made sure his books were out and his quills, ink, and parchment were in his bag. As the others weren't there he assumed they had all gotten ready while he was admiring himself and were heading to breakfast.

"Ready mate?" Ron asked.

"Let's knock 'em dead."

Ron chuckled and led the way down the stairs into the common room. Harry, like the princess he spontaneously decided he was born to be, walked slowly down the stairs, imitating what he had seen on the telly while at the Dursley's. Predictably the room went silent and girl and guy alike stared in shock at Harry.

The silence was broken a moment later when the masterminds of the prank, Mssrs Fred and George themselves, stood and walked towards Harry, stopping when they were in front of the smaller male. With wide grins etched across their faces they captured Harry's hands and bowed, pressing kisses to the back of the appendages. (Oh look! His nails were shinny and smooth, as if freshly manicured! Bloody hell they were thorough.)

"Madame Potter," the two said in unison.

"We must say-" Fred began eyes glinting from where he was bent over Harry's hand.

"You look absolutely-" George continued with the same mischief as his brother in his eyes.

"Ravishing this morning Harry." Fred interrupted.

"Tell us-" George implored.

"Did you do something to your hair?" The two finished together, their grins nearly maniac at this point.

"Yes, Harry," Hermione interjected before Harry could reply, "What did you do?"

All pretend coyness vanished from Harry's expression as he fairly bounced over to Hermione. "Do you like it?" He asked excitedly. "Don't I look amazing? The twins really outdid themselves!"

As Harry did a twirl to properly show off his new look Hermione replied with a faint, "They certainly did."

By this point the common room was coming back to life as they whispered among themselves, some of the girls giggling behind their hands. Harry continue babble on about how gorgeous he was, oblivious to the stares and whispers. Finally Hermione just shook her head, fond and still slightly bewildered. She wholeheartedly agreed with Harry though, he looked absolutely stunning. Ron was hovering in the background, looking suspiciously at his housemates as if one of them were going to throw Harry down and start doing the nasty with him right there.

"Well come on then," Hermione interrupted Harry, "Let's get to breakfast so you can show off properly." Harry gave a blinding smile and with that, the trio swept out the portrait hole, leaving gossiping Housemates and two smug twins behind.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Harry fairly _sauntered_ through the halls, for once relishing the attention he was getting.

"Harry," Hermione said through her giggles, "if you swing your hips any harder then you are going to break something." Harry blushed (rather fetchingly if you asked any of the people they were walking by at that moment) at that and toned down the swaying. A bit. A tiny bit.

Then as they were about to enter the great hall, Harry bumped into a certain blond Slytherin.

"Potter!" Malfoy exclaimed from his place on the floor. "Watch where you are goi- What are you wearing?!" He looked at Harry completely dumbstruck.

Harry, in an untouchable good mood, simply picked himself up off the floor, dusted himself off, and proceeded to scandalize the entire hall. He ever so slowly and sensually ran his hands up his body from his thighs, parting the slit and showing off a glimpse of thigh, and continuing up over his hipbones, over a taunt stomach, up over the rise of his pectorals, and caressed his neck before the teasing fingers buried themselves in his hair as Harry gave a stretch that showed off his lithe body. (More than a few had to wipe drool off their chins.)

"What do you think, Malfoy?" Harry asked teasingly. "Do you like what you see?"

Malfoy flushed, swallowed rapidly before stuttering out a denial and runni-excuse me, stalking away with what was left of his dignity.

No sooner was Malfoy out of sight that Ron and Harry burst into hysterical laughter.

"Did you see his _face?!_ "

"He was completely red! Oh merlin, I can't _breathe_!"

The two continued to cackle as Hermione huffed and said, "Honestly you two, that was bad." She then paused before letting out a laugh of her own, "His expression was rather amusing though."

"Rather amusing?!" Harry exclaimed. "That was hilarious! That's going to be my new Patronus memory!"

"Alright, let's go get breakfast. We do have classes today you know."

Ron perked up at the mention of food from where he was bent over trying to reclaim his breath. "Right! Harry spent so much admiring himself in the bloody mirror that we'll need to hurry to finish in time."

Harry just snorted and led the way into the great hall. Most of the school was already there and the air was filled with early morning light and the chatter of hundreds of students. Harry paused for a moment to take it all in, the four House tables, the students eating and chatting, the staff at their table chuckling over a ballerina-fied Professor Flitwick, and the thousands of candles floating in the illusion of the morning sky.

It was so good to be home.

Shaking himself out of his contemplations, the Golden Trio headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in the space Ginny and Neville had saved for them. The handful of wolf whistles that Harry gathered as he walked by were appreciated, by Harry, and ignored, by the others.

Breakfast after that was business as usual for the most part. Ron stuffed his face with as much food as possible, looking like a human-chipmunk hybrid in the process, while Harry and Hermione chit-chatted about summer homework and about their theories as to how the new DADA professor would be fired/gotten rid of/not invited back next year. Yeah, there were stares, a lot of stares, but that wasn't really new. (Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it.)

The only interruption was when McGonagall, clad in the wizarding version of punk rock clothes (and looking no less terrifying. " _More_ terrifying, Harry."), walked by, handing out their schedules. She paused when she came to Harry.

"I must say, Mr. Potter, the look suits you."

Harry smiled back at his Head of House and replied cheekily, "Thanks 'Fessor! Punk looks good on you!"

McGonagall tsked and replied, with a warm light in her eyes and the corners of her lips upturned, "Thank you Mr. Potter. Regardless, I look forward to when the enchantment ends." With that parting comment she gave Harry his schedule and continued down the line.

"Only you can get away with saying something like that to her," Ron said after he swallowed.

"It's because he's her favorite," Hermione added.

With a shameless, "Yep, I'm irresistible!" from Harry they stood and began to walk back to the dormitories to retrieve their supplies.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest of the Golden Trio's day continued in the same vein. People stared and whispered and blushed when ever Harry looked at them. Harry continued being sexy and irresistible while Ron remained paranoid about perverts and molesters. ("I'm not imagining it Harry! The girls...They keep looking at you and-and _giggling_ with this look in their eyes. Like they're undressing you with their eyes and imagining all sorts of dirty things! It's _creepy!_ Harry! Stop laughing!")

Indeed, Ron had reason to be paranoid. For those were no ordinary girls he saw in the shadows and out of the corners of his eyes, they were much worse. They were _fangirls_. And these fangirls could sense the potential boy on boy action that the future held now that Harry realized his true self. (Be afraid Harry, be very afraid.)

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was after dinner now and the three siblings-in-all-but-blood were lounging on a couch in front of the fire in the common room. Hermione had Harry's head in her lap and was gently running her hand through Harry's wild locks. Ron was on the other end with Harry's feet in his, looking absently through a Quidditch book.

Suddenly Harry spoke, "Hey...?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it Harry?"

Subdued and uncertain Harry asked, "Is it- Is it _weird_ to be a guy and like wearing makeup and girl's clothing?"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed, never stopping her petting of his hair. Ron immediately put his book down."Of course not, there's nothing weird, or unnatural, or _freakish_ about it." They knew what this was about. Harry got like this sometimes, not as often as in their first years at Hogwarts, but nevertheless these instances still happened. Harry was insecure and scared because of the Dursleys. They didn't know exactly what went on there during the summers, but they did know that Harry was verbally abused and suffered low self esteem and this insecurity as a result. But, like all the other times, Ron and Hermione would talk Harry through it.

"Yeah mate, we won't mind if you want to start wearing dresses or preen in front of the mirror for two bloody hours like Malfoy," Ron said with a small grin, but a serious look in his eye. Harry gave Ron a small glare at that, but Ron continued on undeterred. "You're my best mate and nothing will change that. Not ever. I may not have been the greatest friend last year, but I'll stay by your side no matter what."

"He's right Harry," Hermione said gently. "We love you for you, you're stuck with us forever I'm afraid." Harry simply stared into their eyes for a minute or so. Those green eyes seemingly looking right into their souls. A warm, slightly wobbly smile lit up Harry face after that and all three basked in each others' presence before Harry spoke up once more, reassured that they wouldn't leave him over his choice.

"Do you think Madame Malkins would be willing to owl me the girls' uniform?" That earned chuckles from both of Harry's mates and Ron clapped Harry's ankle as he replied.

"Guess we'll have to find out then won't we?"

Quietly Harry said, "Thanks you guys."

They knew Harry was thanking for more than accepting his cross-dressing, but they didn't say anything. They let their solid presences by his side say it all. They loved him. They were never going to leave him. They would always support him, always accept him. That night was peaceful as the three chatted and bantered, reinforcing their bond.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning a package was on the top of Harry's trunk. When he opened it he found a full set of the Hogwart's girl's uniform in his size and a kit that, when opened, revealed all the makeup and brushes that Harry would need. When he asked Ron and Hermione about it in the common room and he got were two confused shrugs and deafening giggles and squeals from the girls in the room.

Bewildered and not knowing who had sent him the gifts, and so unable to pay them back, Harry just accepted it and officially began his career as the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Cross-Dress. The world was better for it.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave a comment or kudos and let me know! If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
